Raymie Steele
Rayford "Raymie" Steele, Jr. is the son of Irene Steele and Rayford Steele, and the younger brother of Chloe Steele. He along with his mother were Christian Believers prior to the Rapture, and were caught up in the Rapture, while his father and sister were left behind. Both his father and his sister later accept Jesus Christ as their Lord and Saviour and become Believers during the Tribulation. Life Prior to Rapture Raymie Steele was born 12 years before the Rapture. His mother Irene Steele became a Believer when he was 4 years old, and she eventually gets him to accept Jesus Christ as his Lord and Saviour. Raymie soon becomes very devout even as a new believer and takes a thrill in anything Church-related. Raymie and Irene both worry for Rayford and Chloe's salvation, and pray for them constantly. On the night of the Rapture, Raymie was forced into a school play that he disliked for it being very juvenile. Raymie was asleep at the time of the Rapture. The Rapture Being a Believer, Raymie heard Jesus yell his name that woke him up, and heard a loud trumpet blast before being transported out of his bed, through the ceiling, attic, roof and into the night sky. Raymie was instantly glorified, and received his Glorified body and mind that made him assume the Physical appearance of someone in the prime of their twenties (25-26.) as well as an Adult's intellect. Raymie & Irene re-united with Rayford's parents in the clouds, before ascending to Heaven where they finally see Jesus who praises Raymie for believing in him. All the believers then face the Bema Seat Rewards. Afterwards, Raymie, Irene & the rest of the Church enjoy life in Heaven, and return to earth 7 years later during the Glorious Appearing. Jesus destroys the Global Community, and the Antichrist's army and followers, before throwing Nicolae Carpathia (The Antichrist) and Leon Fortunato (The False Prophet) into the Lake of Fire where they will suffer for eternity. Afterwards, Raymie and Irene are re-united with Rayford who had lived through the Tribulation, and become a believer, and the rest of their friends. The Millennial Kingdom During the Millennial Kingdom, Raymie works at Chloe and Cameron Williams' daycare "Children Of The Tribulation" (COT) where Raymie helps share the Gospel with children to accept Jesus as Lord and Saviour before their 100th Birthday. Raymie becomes one of the kids' favourite teachers due to his wit and sense of humor. Raymie also is very close to his nephew Kenny Williams. Being a Glorified, Raymie does not age during the Millennial Kingdom, along with Irene, and the rest of the Tribulation Force who died during the Tribulation, while remaining naturals like Rayford, Kenny, Ekaterina, Abdullah Smith, and Mac McCullum slowly age into extreme elderly figures. Raymie is present during the final rebellion of The Other Light, and views The Other Light's destruction, and Satan being thrown into the Lake of Fire. Raymie, along with all other believers is transported into the New Jerusalem (Heaven) and witnesses the Destruction of the Old Earth, The Great White Throne Judgement, and the Creation of the New Heavens and Earth, where he and the rest of the Believers would live and worship God for eternity. Appearances Left Behind series * ''Left Behind'' * ''Glorious Appearing'' * Kingdom Come Left Behind: The Kids * 1. The Vanishings Films * Left Behind (2014 film) * Left Behind: The Movie Category:Left Behind: The Kids Character Category:Believers Category:Millennium Force members Category:Male Category:Americans Category:Glorifieds